Héroes
by judiLimon
Summary: Pietro Maximoff - One-shot.


**S** alimos del restaurante riendo, con los brazos entrelazados como solíamos hacer. Habíamos comido en nuestro lugar favorito de Sokovia para conmemorar mi firme decisión de olvidarme de Pietro Maximoff. De una vez por todas. Al lado de ella, que siempre había sido mi gran amiga y confidente, parecía sencillo. El asunto se complicaba cuando volvía a estar sola. Quizá por eso ella también había tomado una firme decisión: no dejarme pasar demasiado tiempo sola.

Pietro había roto, según sus palabras, mi corazón de forma definitiva. Según mi propio criterio, sólo se trataba de un destrozo más por su parte; un destrozo que añadir a una lista que había repasado un centenar de veces. Mi corazón ya no se resentía tanto como alguna vez se había resentido. No sólo me había habituado a ello: desde hacía un tiempo, era capaz de superarlo y seguir adelante. La parte que tenía que trabajar estaba relacionada con mi reacción cuando volvía a tenerlo conmigo. Tenía que aprender a negarme a su vuelta.

– ¡Hey! ¡Hey, espera!

Contuve el aliento cuando su voz sonó a mi espaldas, una vez que giramos la esquina que conducía al barrio en el que siempre habíamos vivido ambas.

Era Pietro quien reclamaba mi atención pero no iba a ofrecérsela.

– No puedo creerlo –susurré.

En lugar de detenerme, como habría hecho en cualquier otra ocasión antes de tomar esa firme decisión, aceleré el paso, sosteniendo con más fuerza el brazo de mi amiga. Tenía que aprender a negarme a su vuelta. Estaba aprendiendo a negarme a su vuelta.

– No quiero verle –anuncié.

– No tienes que hacerlo –respondió de inmediato, animándome.

Aunque por un momento me sentí fuerte, esa sensación se perdió cuando Pietro, casi por arte de magia, apareció frente a mí e impidió que siguiera avanzando. Vestía de forma extraña y tenía el rostro descompuesto pero me prometí a mí misma no interesarme por ello. Seguía aprendiendo.

– ¿En serio? –Pregunté, claramente enfadada. Ladeó la cabeza y supe que venía una más de sus excusas–. Pietro, para, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero explicaciones, quiero que desaparezcas.

– ¡Pero hay una explicación!

Inclinó todo su cuerpo hacia adelante, tendiendo también sus manos hacia mí de tal forma que pude comprobar cómo sus palmas estaban manchadas de lo que parecía ser barro. Todo su rostro se convirtió en una perfecta invocación a la tristeza que tanto conocía; era especialista en ese tipo de expresiones, pero no iba a caer en ellas.

Me costaba encontrar un inicio a nuestra historia. Al principio, años atrás, sólo habíamos sido buenos amigos. Él cuidaba de mí y yo sentía que, a veces, también hacía eso mismo. Cuidar de él. Habíamos reído juntos y habíamos crecido juntos. Hasta que un día, de pronto, empezó a bromear con mis sonrojos y a ondular mi pelo entre sus dedos. No tardó en darme el primer beso. Después, vinieron muchos más. Y, también con nuestra historia, comenzaron las desapariciones durante días enteros, las excusas que nadie podía creer y las promesas de que todo ese misterio que le envolvía constantemente acabaría algún día. Me costó entender que estaba realmente enamorada de él y que quizá por ese motivo perdonaba todo lo anterior sin oponer demasiada resistencia. También porque era un buen hombre.

Pero eso había acabado. Estaba aprendiendo.

– No me interesa la explicación que vayas a darme.

– Todo esto va a acabar, te lo prometo.

Bufé.

– Pietro.

Sostuvo mi rostro entre sus manos y pareció querer hablar con la mirada.

– Sé que he sido un capullo por ocultarte cosas pero se acabó. Te contaré la verdad. Y espero que me perdones porq...

– Si has estado viéndote con otra –lo interrumpí–, tampoco me interesa.

– ¡No! –Frunció el ceño tanto como fue capaz y sacudió la cabeza–. ¿En serio crees que se trata de algo así? ¡No! Es mucho más serio y...

Sus palabras se perdieron con lo que pareció ser una explosión. Sin dejar de cubrir mi rostro con sus manos, giró el suyo hacia mi derecha, de donde provenía el estruendo. Desconcertada, busqué yo también una explicación con la mirada.

– Tienes que salir de la ciudad –exigió, de pronto.

Lo observé como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

– ¿Qué?

– Confía en mí.

– No lo hago, te lo aseguro.

– ¡Hazlo esta vez! Sal de la ciudad, salid de la ciudad. –Dirigió su mirada hacia mi atónita amiga, que se había alejado de nosotros–. Poneos a salvo. Después, cuando esto acabe, te buscaré. Te contaré todo lo que quieras saber y no volveré a huir de ti.

– ¿Eres idiota, Pietro? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Miré por encima de sus hombros cuando otro fuerte ruido nos paralizó a todos. Sólo alcancé a ver a su hermana, en pie, justo en mitad de una carretera abarrotada de vehículos. Todos ellos, inexplicablemente, se habían detenido.

Cuando aún estaba concentrada en esa peculiar escena, Pietro sostuvo con más fuerza mi cara y me besó. Sólo durante unos segundos. Después, me abrazó con fuerza. También fue un abrazo efímero. Lo observé con sorpresa mientras él lo hizo con tristeza. Incluso con miedo.

Entonces, todo se nubló durante unos instantes y sentí la inexplicable necesidad de marcharme de Sokovia. Así que empecé a andar, alejándome de él y siguiendo una orden que existía dentro de mi cabeza pero que no sabía de dónde provenía.

No lo supe hasta horas más tarde, cuando Wanda se reunió conmigo.

Recuerdo pocas cosas de aquel día. Un gran temblor de tierra, máquinas en el cielo, una batalla y a muchos de nosotros lejos de nuestra ciudad. Cuando la normalidad volvió al cielo, a una Sokovia destruida y a nuestras vidas, nada parecía tener sentido.

Excepto las excusas de Pietro que nunca había creído y los días interminables en los que desaparecía sin ninguna explicación. Aquello sí lo entendí. Me hubiera gustado que fuera él quien finalmente me lo explicara pero, según me habían dicho, no todos los héroes podían sobrevivir.


End file.
